


Контактное лицо для экстренной связи: Шерлок Холмс, Кем приходится: нет данных

by Bothersome_Arya



Series: Контактное лицо для экстренной связи [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, papa lestrade, three garridebs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: В первый раз Шерлок Холмс узнаёт, что назначен контактным лицом для экстренной связи Джона Уотсона только тогда, когда ему звонят.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EMERGENCY CONTACT: Sherlock Holmes, RELATIONSHIP: n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029433) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> Переведено для Шерлок-календаря 2017
> 
> Огромное спасибо Sybellin за вычитку перевода

В первый раз Шерлок Холмс узнаёт, что назначен контактным лицом для экстренной связи Джона Уотсона только тогда, когда ему звонят.  
  
Шерлок по локти погружает руки в чьи-то внутренности, а Молли не отрывает от него неодобрительного, но в то же время восхищённого взгляда, пока он разрезает толстую кишку. Идёт третий день четырёхдневного исследования состояния бактерий после смерти человека, и тут телефон Шерлока звонит во второй раз за последние две минуты.  
  
Он раздражённо выдыхает через нос и тут же жалеет об этом, когда, секундой позже, ему приходится сделать вдох. Что бы ни говорила Донован, а запах разлагающейся плоти не самый его любимый.  
  
\- Ты возьмёшь его?  
  
\- Что? – пищит Молли.  
  
\- Телефон, - с подчёркнутой медлительностью произносит Шерлок. – Ты ответишь на звонок? Левый карман пиджака. Я немного занят в данный момент.  
  
\- Э-э, да, без проблем, конечно, - бормочет Молли, обходя стол, и робко достаёт телефон из кармана. – Это из Бартса, - хмурится она, смотря на экран. – Алло?  
  
Шерлок почти её не слушает. Скорее всего, звонят из лаборатории, чтобы сказать, что результаты готовы.  
  
\- Э-э, да, минутку… – Молли отнимает телефон от уха и протягивает его Шерлоку. – Они хотят поговорить с тобой.  
  
\- Разумеется. Зачем бы ещё они тогда звонили? Что им нужно?  
  
Молли растерянно смотрит на него некоторое время, а потом снова прижимает телефон к уху.  
  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, по какому вопросу вы звоните?  
  
Она замолкает. Шерлок ждёт. Но когда с её губ слетают слова: «Кто такой Джон Уотсон?», Шерлок выхватывает телефон из её рук, не обращая внимания на засохшую кровь на перчатках.  
  
\- Что случилось? – резко спрашивает он, и голос на другом конце линии, запинаясь, произносит:  
  
\- О, э-э, алло? Это мистер Холмс?  
  
\- Естественно, идиот. Так что там случилось с Джоном?  
  
\- Э-э, доктор Уотсон остановился, чтобы помочь пострадавшим в аварии, и его зацепила машина...  
  
Это всё, что удаётся услышать Шерлоку до того, как в его блестящем мозгу происходит короткое замыкание, и в ушах начинает шуметь кровь.  
  
Должно быть, на его лице отражается испуг, потому что Молли обеспокоенно кладёт руку ему на плечо, и тут его мозг снова включается, и он замечает её широко раскрытые глаза и слышит последние слова медбрата на другом конце линии:  
  
\- ... небольшие ушибы, немного ссадин и сотрясение мозга.  
  
\- Но с ним всё будет хорошо? – наконец, спрашивает Шерлок, презирая себя за нотки отчаяния, появившиеся в голосе  
  
\- Скорее всего. Ему только что наложили швы в отделении неотложной помощи, но необходимо понаблюдать за ним в течение веч...  
  
\- Я уже иду, - обрывает его Шерлок, а потом жмёт на «отбой», бросает телефон на стол, решив почистить его в другой раз, и стягивает перчатки.  
  
\- Кто такой Джон? – спрашивает Молли, но Шерлок уже выбегает за дверь и бежит по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.  
  
Отделение неотложной помощи находится на первом этаже за станцией скорой помощи. Шерлок намечает в голове план больницы и, руководствуясь им, почти вслепую бежит по коридорам, расталкивая в стороны интернов и пациентов.  
  
Они с Джоном живут вместе всего несколько недель, и Шерлока бросает в дрожь от осознания того, каким незаменимым стал для него Джон. Именно эти довольно запутанные мысли гонят его через двери и заставляют резко затормозить у стола регистрации.  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс… - резкий вдох, - хочу увидеть Джона Уотсона, - долгий выдох. Он действительно должен бросить курить. На этот раз навсегда.  
  
\- Хорошо, надо же, как вы быстро, - отвечает мужчина, и Шерлок узнаёт голос звонившего.  
  
\- Какой номер палаты? – резко спрашивает он.  
  
\- На самом деле у нас тут нет палат, просто занавешенные...  
  
\- Если вы в течение пяти секунд не скажете, куда мне идти, - говорит Шерлок, постепенно повышая голос, - то можете быть уверенны, что больше ноги вашей не будет ни в одной больнице Соединённого Королевства!  
  
\- Шерлок? – окликает его знакомый голос, Шерлок поворачивается и видит Джона, прекрасного и помятого Джона, который смотрит на него из-за приоткрытой шторки. Хоть он и сердится с виду, в его глазах всё же читается что-то тёплое, когда он спрашивает:  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Оскорбляю этого человека за его некомпетентность, - раздражённее, чем ему бы хотелось, отвечает Шерлок.  
  
\- Оставь его в покое, придурок, - говорит Джон, болезненно поморщившись.  
  
Его голова обмотана марлей, свитер снят, и он сидит в одной майке, чтобы врач смог обработать порезы и ссадины, покрывающие его правую руку. На локте наложена ещё одна повязка, а джинсы в нескольких местах порваны.  
  
Шерлок подходит ближе, включая в свой мысленный каталог каждую рану и убирая его в комнату под названием «Джон», которая, кажется, с каждым днём нуждается во всё большем количестве свободных полок.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Джон пожимает плечами и тут же стонет от боли.  
  
\- Могло быть и хуже.  
  
\- Какого чёрта ты делал на месте аварии? – спрашивает Шерлок, и, вопреки его желанию, эти слова звучат, как выговор.  
  
\- Свою работу, - незатейливо отвечает Джон, и ещё один кусочек ледяного фасада Шерлока даёт трещину.  
  
Он почти не замечает поглядывающего на него краем глаза медика. Скорее всего, тот перебинтовывал вывихнутые пальцы Джона, когда Шерлок так бесцеремонно (на что была крайняя необходимость) прервал его.  
  
\- Как ты узнал, что я здесь? – говорит Джон, кивнув ошарашенному медику и протягивая ему правую руку. Практикант возобновляет перевязку разбухших пальцев.  
  
\- Мне позвонили. Я был на нижнем этаже.  
  
Джон кивает, сдерживаясь, чтобы не улыбнуться. Он явно доволен, что Шерлок пришёл. Этот факт не должен доставлять Шерлоку такую радость, какую он сейчас чувствует.  
  
\- Чё думаете, док? – спрашивает молодой практикант, и Джон с восторгом смотрит на его работу.  
  
\- Неплохо, - улыбается он, и хлопает практиканта по плечу здоровой рукой.  
  
\- А насчёт сотрясения...  
  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы он будил меня каждые два часа, - отвечает Джон, и сердце Шерлока сжимается. Уж это задание он выполнит с радостью.  
  
\- При малейших признаках тошноты или головокружения приезжайте назад, - говорит практикант, и Джон кивает, но Шерлок знает, что он не последует этому совету.  
  
Из врачей получаются самые худшие пациенты.  
  
Шерлок идёт обратно к столу регистраций, давая Джону возможность привести себя в порядок. Медбрат всё ещё находится там, и, увидев приближающегося Шерлока, наклоняется над лежащими перед ним документами, стараясь стать как можно менее заметным.  
  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что было ранее, - выдавливает из себя Шерлок, засунув руки в карманы и раскачиваясь на каблуках.  
  
Медбрат ненадолго замирает, а потом поднимает голову и криво улыбается.  
  
\- Такое случается чаще, чем вы думаете. Взволнованные супруги, семья и тому подобное.  
  
Шерлок кивает, но это чувство, это _беспокойство_ , для него в новинку. Он не уверен, что оно ему нравится. Но затем ему в голову приходит мысль:  
  
\- Почему вы позвонили мне?  
  
Медбрат хмурится:  
  
\- Стандартная процедура...  
  
\- Нет, почему вы позвонили именно мне? У Джона есть сестра. Его ближайшая родственница.  
  
Медбрат пожимает плечами и поворачивает к Шерлоку карточку – напечатанные жирным шрифтом слова кажутся ему очевиднее, чем любая улика из запасов Лестрейда.  
  
**Контактное лицо: Шерлок Холмс  
Кем приходится: нет данных**  
  
\- О, - вырывается у Шерлока, пока он пробегает глазами страницу. – О, - повторяет он снова, увидев слова «нет данных». Нет данных? Какого чёрта это значит? Конечно же, «сосед» звучит немного странно. Может быть, «друг»? Только время покажет.  
  
Но ведь именно так друзья и поступают? Включают друг друга в список контактов для экстренной связи?  
  
\- Готов? – спрашивает Джон, и его голос возвращает Шерлока к действительности, когда Джон, хромая, подходит к нему. Трость, которую пытался всучить ему практикант, так и осталась лежать на полу в отделении неотложной помощи.  
  
Шерлок гордо улыбается и осматривает Джона с головы до ног. Он понимает, что им нужны печенья (желательно те, которые Джон любит больше всего), и вспоминает, что должен будить его каждые два часа, чтобы проверять реакцию зрачков (настоящее испытание).  
  
Друзья. Да, кажется, он может попробовать.  
  
\- Да, если ты готов.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается во второй раз, Шерлок выпускает пар, расследуя преступление, которое едва можно оценить на «четвёрку», но, благодаря ему, он может покинуть квартиру и уехать на другой конец города, подальше от гнева Джона. Вполне заслуженного гнева, но тем не менее.  
  
Шерлок вычислил преступника уже в тот момент, когда появился на месте преступления, и даже Лестрейд смотрит на него так, будто не может поверить, что он и правда сюда приехал, но ярость Джона можно оценить на «девятку», поэтому всем действительно будет лучше, если на какое-то время между ними будет лежать целый город.  
  
\- Если честно, не думал, что ты приедешь, - говорит Лестрейд, почесав ухо.  
  
\- Гражданский долг и всё такое, - бормочет Шерлок, беря пробу почвы с ботинок мертвеца, и Лестрейд фыркает.  
  
\- Ты бы не стал выполнять гражданский долг, даже если бы он пришёл и укусил тебя за задницу.  
  
Шерлок закатывает глаза и с хрустом в суставах поднимается с земли.  
  
\- Садовник. Проверьте удобрение.  
  
Лестрейд прищуривается:  
  
\- Ты уже и так это знал.  
  
Шерлок пожимает плечами; он догадывается, что, должно быть, выглядит, как ребёнок, но ему всё равно.  
  
\- Мне нужно было убедиться.  
  
Лестрейд шумно выдыхает, и, хоть он гораздо реже стал читать нотации после появления Джона, к которому теперь перешла эта обязанность, Шерлок догадывается, что сейчас последует.  
  
\- Шерлок, почему ты приехал?  
  
\- Может, захотелось подышать свежим воздухом? – огрызается Шерлок, и Лестрейд разражается смехом.  
  
\- Ты же ненавидишь свежий воздух! Что случилось дома? – спрашивает он, и сердце Шерлока падает. Проклятье.  
  
\- С чего ты решил, что что-то случилось?  
  
\- Потому что ты _здесь_ , придурок, - Лестрейд устремляет взгляд в небо и сжимает переносицу пальцами. – И зачем я тебе звоню?  
  
\- Вопрос десятилетия, - резко отвечает Шерлок, а потом вытаскивает из кармана гудящий телефон. Неизвестный номер. – Да?  
  
\- Мистер Шерлок Холмс?  
  
\- Боже, что ещё? – огрызается он.  
  
Женщина продолжает говорить, несмотря на его грубость. Она явно профессионал.  
  
\- Это Эбби из больницы «Ройал Лондон». У нас находится пациент по имени Джон Уотсон...  
  
\- Он истекает кровью? – спрашивает Шерлок, делая вид, что его это совершенно не волнует, хотя сердце начинает биться в бешеном галопе.  
  
\- Не совсем...  
  
\- Тогда с ним всё нормально.  
  
Он завершает разговор и снова наклоняется над телом.  
  
\- Что это, чёрт возьми, было?  
  
\- Ничего. Джон в больнице.  
  
\- Что? – поперхнувшись, говорит Лестрейд. – С ним всё нормально?  
  
\- Он в порядке, - отвечает Шерлок. Однако его телефон снова начинает гудеть, и он, раздражённо фыркнув, снова достаёт его. – У него аллергия на пенициллин и указания. Это всё, что вам нужно знать.  
  
\- Да, мы знаем про пенициллин и уже поняли про указания, - отвечает женщина – Эбби.  
  
\- И что?  
  
На другом конце провода следует пауза.  
  
\- Сэр, он спрашивает вас.  
  
В груди Шерлока просыпается надежда.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Да, сэр, - спокойно говорит Эбби. Она явно хорошо справляется со своей работой. Не зря её назначили звонить ближайшим родственникам.  
  
\- Что произошло? – наконец, спрашивает Шерлок, судорожно сглотнув и чувствуя себя паршивее некуда.  
  
\- Эпизод с домашним насилием у него на работе. Доктор Уотсон оказался между двух огней. Ему удалось усмирить мужа, но при этом его случайно полоснули скальпелем по шее.  
  
Шерлок делает резкий вдох и замечает, что Лестрейд бледнеет, глядя на выражение его лица.  
  
\- Насколько серьёзно?  
  
\- Едва не задели сонную артерию.  
  
Шерлок ругается сквозь зубы и бормочет:  
  
\- Уже еду.  
  
Потом он нажимает «отбой» и беспомощно смотрит на Лестрейда. Этот паршивец уже успел достать ключи.  
  
\- Я тебя отвезу.  
  
Поездка Шерлоку почти не запоминается. Он смотрит на мелькающие за окном виды так, словно каждый чёрный кэб, каждый отправившийся за покупками прохожий и каждая миниатюрная собачка нанесли ему личную обиду. Лестрейд ставит сирену, и Шерлок очень благодарен ему за это.  
  
«Ройал Лондон» показывается быстрее, чем Шерлок того ожидает. Он с трудом дожидается, когда Лестрейд припаркует машину на стоянке, а потом распахивает дверцу и несётся в отделение неотложной помощи. Шерлок тормозит о стол регистрации и внезапно ощущает дежавю.  
  
\- Джон Уотсон?  
  
Женщина за столиком быстро окидывает его взглядом.  
  
\- Вы член семьи?  
  
Значит, это не Эбби. А он не член семьи. Проклятье.  
  
Лестрейд, тяжело дыша, подбегает к Шерлоку, засовывает руку в карман и показывает своё удостоверение.  
  
Глаза женщины расширяются, и она бросает взгляд на экран компьютера.  
  
\- Уотсон. Э-э, палата 307...  
  
Палата. Боже, значит, всё довольно серьёзно, раз они поместили его в палату. Шерлок направляется к лифту, слыша позади уверенные шаги Лестрейда. Это... успокаивает его, в какой-то степени. Когда кто-то рядом. Двери открываются, и Шерлок жмёт на кнопку третьего этажа, от нетерпения приподнимаясь на цыпочки. Стоящий с ним рядом Лестрейд не издаёт ни звука, как молчаливый часовой.  
  
Последние слова, которые Шерлок сказал Джону, были ужасны. Он знает, что с Джоном всё будет в порядке, он _знает_ это, но какая-то его часть, которая отказывается оставаться спокойной, когда речь идёт о благополучии Джона, напоминает ему, что ещё один сантиметр вправо, и эти ужасные слова могли бы стать последним, что Джон слышал от него.  
  
Двери лифта открываются, и Шерлок идёт по указателям к номеру 307, а потом делает резкий вдох, когда, наконец, заглядывает в комнату.  
  
Джон с закрытыми глазами сидит на кровати, сморщив от боли лоб, пока врач осматривает серьёзную рану на его шее.  
  
Боже, совсем близко.  
  
\- Джон? – шепчет Шерлок, и глаза Джона открываются.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Джон охрипшим из-за проведённого обследования горла голосом.  
  
Шерлок делает маленький шаг вперёд, но останавливается прямо на пороге комнаты. Занимающийся Джоном врач доброжелательно улыбается ему, а потом снова возвращается к своему заданию.  
  
\- Знаменитый Шерлок Холмс. Я сегодня многое услышал о вас, - говорит он, и уши Джона становятся розовыми.  
  
\- Уверен, что это только наполовину правда, - отвечает Шерлок, пытаясь рассмеяться, но вместо этого закашливается.  
  
Джон внимательно смотрит на него, и Лестрейд, наконец, слегка подталкивает Шерлока локтем в спину, заставляя пройти в палату.  
  
\- Инспектор, - медленно произносит Джон, и Лестрейд с облегчением улыбается.  
  
\- Доктор Уотсон, я и не знал, что ваша клиника так богата на события.  
  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Джон и снова морщится, пока врач промывает оставшийся участок раны.  
  
Шерлок молча стоит, внимательно наблюдая за работой врача. Лестрейд, наконец, бормочет, что подождёт снаружи, и через секунду уходит; напряжение становится ощутимей. Если врач что-то и замечает, то он ничего не говорит, и Шерлок благодарит несуществующее божество за это маленькое чудо.  
  
Он подходит ближе.  
  
\- Спасибо, что пришёл, - шепчет Джон, и Шерлок встречается с ним взглядом, а потом снова отводит его.  
  
\- Не за что, - отвечает он, изучая линолеум и борясь с порывом осмелиться на что-то большее.  
  
\- Прости, - наконец, говорит Шерлок. – За то, что я сказал. Прости.  
  
Он решается поднять взгляд и видит теплую улыбку на лице Джона. На этот раз он не отводит взгляд.  
  
\- И ты меня.  
  
\- Я больше не буду класть глаза в микроволновку.  
  
Врач на мгновение прерывает свою работу, а за дверью слышится стон Лестрейда.  
  
\- Никогда? – спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок морщит нос.  
  
\- Месяц.  
  
\- Два.  
  
\- По рукам.  
  
Джон фыркает от смеха, но потом берёт себя в руки, когда врач просит его не шевелиться. Шерлок подходит ближе – достаточно близко, чтобы заметить брызги засохшей крови на воротнике Джона и синяки на костяшках его пальцев: он сделал несколько хороших ударов перед тем, как его пырнули скальпелем.  
  
\- Ты спрашивал обо мне? – говорит Шерлок, не успев прикусить язык, и Джон улыбается.  
  
\- Не хотел умереть в одиночестве.  
  
\- И ты говоришь, что это я мастер раздувать из мухи слона, - отвечает Шерлок, но его сердце сжимается в груди, потому что да, такой исход мог действительно произойти сегодня. И тогда бы был совсем другой телефонный звонок.  
  
\- Мерзавец, - с теплотой произносит Джон, как будто почувствовав, что мысли Шерлока приняли мрачное направление.  
  
\- Мы найдём тебе другую клинику, - самоуверенно говорит Шерлок, плотнее кутаясь в пальто.  
  
Джон фыркает и лёгонько толкает его ботинком.  
  
\- Ты волновался обо мне?  
  
Шерлок прищуривается, но отлично понимает, что не сможет скрыть правду.  
  
\- С чего вообще ты это взял?  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается в третий раз, Шерлок не берёт трубку, потому что находится в центре Марокко, и сигнал в его конспиративной квартире далёк от идеального.  
  
Потом Шерлок узнаёт, что Майкрофт перехватил звонок и действовал от его имени.  
  
Автомобильная авария. Сломанное запястье. Ещё одно сотрясение.  
  
Шерлок упрашивает Майкрофта прислать ему рентгеновский снимок Джона – перелом оказывается не слишком опасным, но любая помеха в свободе движений станет для Джона сокрушительным ударом.  
  
В карточке стоит запись, что уровень алкоголя в его крови намного превышает норму. Но он был в такси. Не за рулём, и это немного утешает. Однако высокий уровень алкоголя, всё более и более начинающий входить в привычку, не внушает оптимизма.  
  
Шерлок в очередной раз спрашивает Майкрофта, в порядке ли Джон.  
  
Ответа он так и не получает.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается в четвёртый раз, Шерлок стоит и молча держит телефон почти десять секунд, пока медсестра не спрашивает его, по-прежнему ли он на линии.  
  
\- Да, да. Я слушаю.  
  
Джон женат. У Джона есть Мэри.  
  
Шерлок не должен быть его контактным лицом для экстренной связи.  
  
\- Какая вы сказали больница?  
  
\- «Лондон Бридж».  
  
\- Уже еду.  
  
Шерлок снова и снова прокручивает в голове слова медсестры: «Аллергическая реакция… возможно отравление… лекарства внутривенно… выздоровление».  
  
Выздоровление. _Выздоровление._ **Выздоровление.  
**  
Самое важное слово из услышанных. Джон поправится.  
  
Врачи не знают точно, является ли это всего лишь реакцией организма или за этим случаем стоит что-то более зловещее, но Шерлок незамедлительно шлёт СМС Лестрейду (последний раз он очень ему помог) и сообщение Майкрофту (увы, но речь идёт о _Джоне_ ) и получает от них вполне ожидаемые ответы:  
  
**Встретимся с тобой на месте** , от Лестрейда и **Антея проследит, чтобы лабораторные исследования провели как можно быстрее,** от брата.  
  
Шерлок бросает таксисту купюру в пятьдесят фунтов за то, что тот доставил его на место в рекордные сроки, и мчится через двери отделения неотложной помощи.  
  
\- Джон Уотсон? – выпаливает он мужчине, сидящему за столом, тот (тридцать пять, недавно испытал какое-то горе) только успевает произнести «э-э», когда Шерлок замечает каталку с очень знакомой фигурой на ней, которую везут по коридору. Джона погружают в лифт, и Шерлок мгновенно срывается с места, просовывая руку между дверями до того, как они успевают закрыться.  
  
\- Сэр, сэр, вам сюда нельзя, - говорит медсестра, беря его за локоть, но Шерлок и слушать ничего не хочет.  
  
\- Нет, мне нужно быть здесь, мне позвонили.  
  
Шерлок чуть не говорит: «Мне нужен он». Вдруг он замечает обручальное кольцо на пальце у Джона и до того, как его мозг успевает среагировать и сказать ему, какой он идиот, выпаливает:  
  
\- Он мой муж.  
  
\- Ш’лок? – слышится слабый голос Джона, и Шерлоку, наконец, удаётся хорошенько рассмотреть его и заметить, что его бледное лицо озаряет довольно странная улыбка.  
  
\- Он немного… не в себе, - говорит врач, сопровождающий Джона, и кивает медсестре, чтобы она отпустила руку Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок заходит в лифт, и на него накатывает чувство совершенной беспомощности, но затем он берёт Джона за руку и легонько сжимает. Ведь так и поступают мужья?  
  
\- Я рядом, - выдавливает он из себя, слегка улыбаясь Джону, который роняет голову обратно на подушку.  
  
\- Чем его накачали? - спрашивает Шерлок, и врач проверяет шкалу на капельнице Джона.  
  
\- Мы пока точно не знаем. Ждём результаты токсикологических анализов.  
  
\- Но он…  
  
Шерлок осекается и судорожно сглатывает, проводя большим пальцем по кольцу Джона.  
  
\- Вещество, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться, вероятно, прекратило своё действие. Его горло немного отекло, но с этим мог справиться любой антигистаминный препарат, а потом мы сделали интубацию. Мы будем знать больше, когда придут результаты.  
  
Шерлок кивает и сильнее сжимает руку Джона.  
  
\- Это случилось в клинике?  
  
\- Нет, в ресторане, - отвечает врач, бросая на Шерлока быстрый взгляд, и тот бледнеет. Мужья должны знать такие вещи.  
  
\- Понятно, понятно, он… упоминал, - неловко подбирает слова Шерлок, чувствуя себя полным кретином. Ведь он понятия не имеет, с кем обедал Джон, и даже где он был.  
  
Двери лифта открываются, и Джона доставляют в отделение интенсивной терапии. Сердце Шерлока сжимается от открывшегося перед ним зрелища.  
  
\- Это и правда необходимо?  
  
\- Нам нужно внимательно понаблюдать за ним, пока мы не узнаем, что действительно происходит. Но он сейчас вне опасности, - уверяет его доктор с улыбкой, которую врачи отрабатывают в первый день своего пребывания в медицинском университете. – Вы можете остаться с ним. Мы принесём вам удобный стул.  
  
\- Спасибо, - спохватываясь, говорит Шерлок, когда доктор уходит, а медсестры начинают подсоединять Джона к разнообразным устройствам.  
  
В кармане Шерлока гудит телефон, он вытаскивает его и видит сообщение от Майкрофта.  
  
**Миссис Уотсон навещает подругу  
в Оксфорде. Прибудет домой  
не раньше завтрашнего дня. – М.Х.**  
  
Шерлока это не слишком расстраивает. Медсёстры, наконец, уходят, старшая из которых в утешение кладёт руку на его плечо, окидывая его тёплым взглядом, и только тогда Шерлок вспоминает, как дышать. Он наклоняется над неподвижным Джоном, чтобы ещё раз получше рассмотреть его. На фоне серых простыней тот похож на восковую фигуру, но дышит он размеренно и крепко сжимает руку Шерлока. Его веки начинают трепетать, и Шерлок наклоняется ещё ниже, почти носом к носу, так ему хочется, чтобы эти глаза снова открылись.  
  
\- Джон? – шепчет он, и его желание исполняется, потому что Джон моргает и стонет, несколько раз выругавшись в попытке сориентироваться.  
  
\- Шерлок?  
  
\- Да, - выдыхает тот, и его голос срывается от эмоций, которые он не в состоянии проанализировать.  
  
\- Что произошло?  
  
\- Тебя отравили. Или это была просто реакция твоего организма. Или тебя отравили, и ты так среагировал на препарат. Ещё не выяснили.  
  
\- Ты должен знать такие вещи, - стонет Джон.  
  
Шерлок тепло улыбается ему:  
  
\- Я узнаю, когда придут твои анализы на токсины. А пока…  
  
Джон издаёт возмущённое «эй», когда Шерлок отпускает его руку и широко открывает его глаз, чтобы проверить реакцию зрачка. Замедленная, как он и ожидал. Что бы Джону ни дали, это точно был не стимулятор.  
  
\- У тебя есть враги, которые хотят твоей смерти? – спрашивает Шерлок, и Джон закатывает глаза, а потом крепко зажмуривается из-за накатившего головокружения, вызванного этим движением.  
  
\- В смысле, ещё кто-то кроме тех, кого я нажил, благодаря тебе?  
  
Эти слова не должны были так задеть Шерлока, но его транспорт подводит его, и он замирает на месте.  
  
\- Прости, это просто шутка, - смущённо говорит Джон. – И, к тому же, неудачная.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд, и говорит с внезапной ясностью:  
  
\- Мы нажили их вместе.  
  
Шерлок кивает и сглатывает, не доверяя своему голосу, и это достаточное доказательство того, как глубоко он увяз. Но он знал это уже в тот момент, когда спрашивал: «Афганистан или Ирак?» Шерлок молчит, пытаясь принять решение, но понимает, что ему придётся сказать Джону, и лучше это сделать раньше, чем позже – по крайней мере, до того, как придёт ещё одна медсестра. Надо собраться с духом.  
  
\- Кстати, мы женаты.  
  
Но Джон, прекрасный, замечательный Джон, только приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Как быстро, - произносит он. – Ты даже не угостил меня ужином для начала.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, заткнись, - сердито фыркает Шерлок; его сердце бьётся о рёбра с невероятной скоростью, когда он садится и снова берёт Джона за руку. Он чувствует, как Джон молча смотрит на него взглядом, наполненным тысячью вопросов, тревог и шуток на грани приличия.  
  
\- Ты сказал им, что мы женаты? – вместо этого тихо спрашивает Джон. Очень тихо. Он откашливается, словно осознав, насколько открытым делает его этот вопрос.  
  
\- Иначе бы меня не пустили, - говорит Шерлок, не заботясь о том, что его слова похожи на оправдание.  
  
\- Всё нормально. Уверен, что половина Лондона уже так думает.  
  
\- Правда.  
  
Они улыбаются друг другу. Никто не упоминает Мэри.  
  
\- Почему мы постоянно попадаем сюда? – вздыхает Джон, он трёт лоб свободной рукой, а потом, устав, роняет её на кровать.  
  
\- Привычка, - пожимает плечами Шерлок.  
  
Джон фыркает от смеха, а Шерлок начинает хихикать, и здесь, в отделении интенсивной терапии, они смеются, как школьники в кабинете директора, пока не слышат стук в дверь.  
  
Они поднимают взгляд и видят медсестру с папкой в руках.  
  
\- Сэр, это результаты ваших анализов…  
  
\- Дайте их моему мужу, - с улыбкой отвечает Джон. Он снова закрывает глаза, подносит руку Шерлока к своей груди и прижимает её к сердцу. – Он у нас мозги, а я мускулы.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается в пятый раз, телефонный звонок не требуется, потому что Шерлок находится рядом. Всё происходит у него на глазах.  
  
Шерлок видит, как Джон делает маленький шаг назад, когда пуля пронзает его живот. Видит, как он опускает взгляд и тихо произносит: «О», а потом его колени подгибаются, и он падает на твёрдую землю.  
  
Шерлок жалеет, что ему не позвонили по телефону, потому что тогда это бы означало, что ему не пришлось бы наблюдать, как задыхается Джон. Не пришлось бы помогать зажимать рану, чтобы кровь не сочилась между их наложенных друг на друга пальцев. Не пришлось бы смотреть, как умирает Джон.  
  
Но ему приходится.  
  
\- ДЖОН! – вырывается из горла Шерлока. Он тут же оказывается рядом с Джоном и ловит его голову, чтобы она не ударилась о тротуар. Он даже не успевает уловить это движение.  
  
Джон стонет, одной рукой слепо ощупывая рану, а другой хватает Шерлока за шарф и притягивает его ближе.  
  
\- Зажимай, - сквозь зубы говорит он, задыхаясь. – Жми сильнее.  
  
\- Сейчас. Держу, - бормочет Шерлок.  
  
Тело Мэри лежит в нескольких метрах от них, но Шерлок даже не смотрит на неё. Она мертва. Всё кончено. И даже если бы это было не так, Джон всегда был бы приоритетом Шерлока.  
  
\- Дыши, Джон.  
  
\- Я дышу.  
  
\- Тогда старайся лучше, - в панике рявкает Шерлок, и Джон сдавленно фыркает от смеха, но это быстро перерастает в стон.  
  
\- Командир. Жми сильнее. Не бойся сделать мне больно.  
  
Эти слова заставляют Шерлока всхлипнуть.  
  
\- Боже, Джон.  
  
Слёзы катятся по его щекам, когда он развязывает свой шарф и с силой прижимает его к ране. Джон ловит ртом воздух и хватает Шерлока за запястье; окровавленные пальцы оставляют узор, который Шерлок никогда не сможет стереть из памяти.  
  
\- Я думаю, что ты специально это делаешь, - задыхаясь, говорит Шерлок, и Джон улыбается сквозь гримасу боли.  
  
\- С чего ты это взял? – спрашивает он, но его слова больше похожи на хрип.  
  
Шерлок не может сказать ему, что его бедное сердце не способно это выдержать. Не может сказать, что если ему придётся смотреть, как Джона подсоединяют к различным приборам, которые будут поддерживать в нём жизнь, он сам ляжет на соседнюю кровать, потому что если и идти ко дну, то делать это вместе.  
  
\- Смотри только на меня, - вместо этого шепчет Шерлок, и нижняя губа Джона начинает дрожать, когда он слышит знакомые слова, но он делает, как ему говорят. Смотрит на Шерлока так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.  
  
В этот момент, так и есть.  
  
Шерлок засовывает руку в карман и достаёт телефон, который скользит в его покрытых кровью пальцах.  
  
\- Оставайся со мной, Джон, - приказывает он, трясущимися пальцами набирая номер Лестрейда.  
  
\- Никуда не собираюсь, - отвечает Джон, но его хватка на запястье Шерлока становится всё слабее.  
  
\- Уже в пути, - говорит Лестрейд – Шерлок даже не успевает спросить, откуда он знает. – Мне позвонил Майкрофт. Скорая приедет через две минуты.  
  
\- Слишком долго, - рявкает Шерлок, но в его голосе ощущается истерика, так как веки Джона начинают закрываться – Нет, нет! Джон!  
  
Он бросает телефон, не обращая внимания на ругань Лестрейда и его отдалённую команду ехать быстрее.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, Джон. Оставайся здесь.  
  
Он низко наклоняется над Джоном, стараясь запомнить морщинки вокруг его глаз и золотые крапинки на его радужке.  
  
\- Скорая сейчас приедет, и с тобой всё будет хорошо. С нами всё будет в порядке.  
  
Джон пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Шерлоке, но, кажется, погружение в забытье слишком соблазнительно. Джон моргает один раз, затем другой, с каждым разом всё медленнее и медленнее открывая глаза.  
  
Шерлок как-то сказал, что никогда в жизни не будет просить о милосердии, но он просит сейчас.  
  
\- Оставайся здесь, Джон. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, оставайся со мной.  
  
Это милосердие для Джона, но и для него тоже, потому что если уйдёт Джон, Шерлоку останется только последовать за ним.  
  
Джон хочет что-то произнести, и Шерлок пытается успокоить его, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но Джон просто поднимает руку и проводит большим пальцем по щеке Шерлока.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс, - наконец, говорит он. – Всегда любил.  
  
\- Не смей, - трясёт головой Шерлок, и его слёзы падают на лицо Джона. – Даже не думай об этом.  
  
\- Сейчас ты должен сказать, - Джон давится и делает вдох, - «Я тоже тебя люблю».  
  
\- Конечно, я люблю тебя, идиот, - всхлипывает Шерлок. Он наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам Джона так, будто только это способно вдохнуть кислород в его лёгкие.  
  
Шерлок слышит сирены вдалеке. Он понимает, что они не успеют.  
  
\- Не уходи, не уходи, не уходи, - шепчет он снова и снова в неподвижные губы Джона. Пожатие на его запястье ослабло, и Шерлок не хочет открывать глаза, потому что не сможет вынести того, что Джон больше не смотрит на него.  
  
Через какое-то время Шерлока отвлекают. Руки хватают его, пальцы щупают его пульс. Кажется, он говорит кому-то, что кровь на одежде не его, но, честно говоря, он в этом не уверен.  
  
Шерлока оттаскивают от Джона, но он цепляется за рукав его джемпера, пока Лестрейд не обхватывает его ладонь.  
  
\- Отпусти его, Шерлок, - шепчет он, и только тогда на Шерлока обрушивается вся тяжесть произошедшего.  
  
Его колени подгибаются _(прямо, как у Джона,_ думает он), но Лестрейд подхватывает его до того, как он успевает упасть на тротуар.  
  
\- Эй, всё нормально, всё нормально. Я тебя держу, - шепчет он.  
  
На короткий миг Шерлок вспоминает, как когда-то его так же бережно выводили из наркопритона, и опирается на Лестрейда почти всем своим весом.  
  
\- В машину. Идём, - продолжает Лестрейд. – Мы поедем за скорой. Сал?  
  
Слева его обхватывает за пояс другая рука, поменьше. Шерлоку требуется гораздо больше времени, чем следует, чтобы понять, что она принадлежит Салли Донован.  
  
\- Он мёртв? – наконец, спрашивает Шерлок, когда в полицейской машине закрываются все двери, и начинает реветь мотор.  
  
Лестрейд бросает на него взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Шерлок роняет голову на ладони и делает дрожащий вдох. Салли протягивает руку и сжимает его колено. Шерлок с непониманием смотрит на неё, но всё же этот жест его успокаивает.  
  
Поездка в больницу кажется вечностью и в то же время проходит слишком быстро. Никогда ещё в своей жизни Шерлок не заходил в таком состоянии в отделение неотложной помощи: отчаянно, но с сомнением. Уверенно, но с тревогой. Ему нужно увидеть Джона, но его пугает то, что его ждёт.  
  
\- Джон Уотсон? – спрашивает Лестрейд, положив руку на плечо Шерлока, и тот никогда так не был благодарен инспектору, как в этот момент.  
  
\- Его сейчас отвозят на операцию. Вы можете подождать в комнате справа.  
  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Лестрейд и разворачивает Шерлока.  
  
Его бережно усаживают на стул в маленькой комнате ожидания, и Салли Донован вкладывает в его руку чашку кофе.  
  
По вкусу кофе похож на пепел, но он горячий, а Шерлоку сейчас очень, очень холодно. Погруженный в машину скорой помощи Джон забрал с собой всё тепло этого мира.  
  
Врач рассказывает ему, как идут дела. Ситуация очень опасная. Шерлок оцепенело кивает и сильнее сжимает чашку.  
  
Он смутно замечает, как появляется Андерсон и садится рядом с Салли, напротив Лестрейда. Майкрофт маячит над ним, как призрак, но Шерлок даже не может заставить себя орать на него за это. Он молча несёт свою вахту, пока Антея снуёт вокруг него, каждый час вкладывая в его дрожащие руки новую чашку кофе, даже если он не трогал предыдущую.  
  
По правде говоря, это успокаивает.  
  
Шерлок не знает, сколько проходит времени. Наконец, появляется доктор и сообщает, что Джон выкарабкался. После этого Шерлок перестаёт его слушать, потому что уже получил самую важную в своей жизни информацию.  
  
Джона переводят в послеоперационную палату, и Шерлоку разрешают там остаться. Ему приносят стул и чуть тёплый кофе, и он наблюдает, как дрожат веки Джона под всё слабеющим действием анестезии.  
  
В какой-то момент Шерлок понимает, что Майкрофт и Антея уехали в своё пристанище, а Андерсон и Салли вернулись в Скотленд-ярд. Только Лестрейд остаётся, он слоняется по коридору, снова превратившись в молчаливого часового.  
  
Слышится стук в дверь, и Шерлок приподнимает голову, которую он опустил на кровать у бедра Джона, однако по-прежнему продолжает сжимать его очищенные от крови пальцы.  
  
\- Простите, сэр, вы Шерлок Холмс? – спрашивает его женщина, держа в руках карточку ( _карточку Джона,_ подсказывает его мозг), и Шерлок вяло кивает.  
  
Она слегка улыбается ему и закрывает папку.  
  
\- Просто проверяю.  
  
Женщина уходит, и Шерлок прижимает руку Джона к своим губам, а потом снова опускает голову на кровать.  
  
Шерлок здесь.  
  
Никому не надо звонить.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается в шестой раз, Шерлоку не нужно притворяться мужем Джона, потому что кольцо появляется на его пальце задолго до телефонного звонка.


End file.
